Siv Lahti
In-Depth Information Character owned by sküei#0514 Overview Siv, while kindhearted and full of passion, is rather soft and quiet. In a casual setting, the woman will speak up occasionally and only when deemed necessary, but often has a hard time holding the conversation if she can’t quite match the tempo. However, don’t let this fool you, for when put in a position of leadership she will put her mind in a state of authoritative nature. She will take the initiative to tell right from wrong and give direction, and quite possibly tear you a new one if you show any sort of insolence towards her. Biographical Information Siv, born on the 31st of May in 1997, originally came from Fort Collins, Colorado. She lived there with her mother, of whom she was extremely close to. Having a lack of casual social skills held a part to play in that. Her mother was the one who taught her how to be a leader, albeit her social side could still use a lot of work. It wasn't until the day that Siv set off for college at Stanford University that her life began to slip. She was given her families heirloom, a pocket watch, by her mother as a token of good luck. But the car ride was not what she needed it for. Instead her luck came by not being eaten by the creature that attacked her. The rest was fuzzy, but she ultimately found herself in Camp Jupiter, learning of her true parentage. Physical Information Siv, standing at a height of five-foot-two and weighing in at a mere 142 pounds, supports a rather athletic form. Despite being such a small and delicate woman, Siv spent a lot of her time in Camp Jupiter training with the help of her gymoholic boyfriend. She would often times spar him in the arena, fighting in the warm heat of the sun, where she also obtained her sun-kissed tan. Siv's eyes are of a dark blue, yet in the sun they sparkle heavily with hues of a lighter shade. Her hair, of which frames her face, falls in brown waves reaching to the top of her chest. Her hair, too, shines of different hues when standing in the sun; most often amber. The last of her notable features are the old and faded scars that scatter sparsely across her body, as well as the tattoo. It is of an Apollo SPQR, located on her left forearm and marked with four lines to indicate the length of her service. Powers and Magical Items Prophesy This gifts Siv the power of prophecy- to be able to see visions of the future, predict future wars and small shimmers of what is to come. Vitakinesis This gives Siv the ability to heal through touch. Life Before Camp It was the thirty-first of May, 1997 when Erin Amyra Lahti gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Unto this child, she placed the name Siv Arielis Lahti. The child was born fairly average, but held a trait unknown to most mortals. For her Father, while unknown to her for most of her life, was of the Godly realm. She was born a child of Apollo, yet grew up a mortal, until fate flipped the inevitable switch. The girl lacked in casual social skills. She had a hard time making friends and keeping company. However, she knew that company was something she needed in her life, and thus her mother was painted into the picture with a golden halo. As an only child of a single parent, they grew close over the years. Almost to the point of friendship, but of course it would have been inappropriate to cross that line. When it comes to parentage, a child should be guided by a hand above, not often beside. The two of them knew this very well, and so they grew only as close as their morals allowed. Her mother taught her how to converse on a professional level, and how to take the initiative. She was taught problem solving and critical thinking. Taught how to hold her own. Thus, with parental guidance, as well as the little friendship she could muster, the child made it through her schooling just fine. While the social aspect had been a struggle, Siv had most definitely excelled in her academics, and had managed to land a scholarship to Stanford University where she would study nursing. Though she knew it was a wonderful opportunity, she was still hesitant to go. But she kept her mother’s guidance in mind and set off to make something for herself. However, what that something was, is not what she had expected to find. Fate had other plans in mind, and Stanford was not one of them. Siv took the pocket watch from her mother’s hand with utmost care. It was a delicate thing, and probably generations older than her. The ticker no longer worked, and one of the hands had even broken off, rattling around in the glass casing. She looked to her mother with a smile and closed the lid before placing it safely in her cardigan pocket. It felt nice to finally have it, after seeing it sitting around the house for as long as she could remember. Being able to touch it after years of being told it was off limits. She just hoped she didn’t break it along her journey. She got in the car, packed to the brim with her belongings, and set off for California. She made it without breaking the watch, and it has still remained intact four years later. However, where they went was not the intended destination. After a nice car ride that ended with a horrendous encounter with an otherworldly creature, Siv Arielis Lahti ultimately found herself in Camp Jupiter; as a Miles Medicus. Life During Camp Tba. Present Day Tba.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Characters